legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hell or Highwater
Hell or Highwater is an Odyssey Event and the eleventh in the series. It began on April 15th, 2013, at 12:00 AM (PST) and is scheduled to end on April 22nd, 2013, at 7:59 PM (PST). Similar to the previous Odyssey event, The Devil's Dance Floor, raid style bosses appear in place of standard quest bosses, with their total health based on a player's recommended front line. Also, the total health of each boss increases as players advance through the event quests. As the health of bosses increases, so does the total event items dropped. Additionally, defeating bosses now gives a five minute window to collect double the event items, compared with My Bloody Valentine. __TOC__ New Cards *Liam, Prince of Atatar *Shadow Minister Ganymeda *Planet Caretaker Cheryl Story A massive ark suddenly appeared in the mountainous region of Atatar. None knew what to make of it or the name written on its stern, Ganymeda's Ark. Shortly afterwards, there were reports of a mysterious prophet appearing all across Neotellus, each time bearing the same message: "The gods have decreed the land will be flooded to cull the wicked." The prophet's words spoke of the gods' wrath and their plan to submerge the entire planet in 150 days. He stated that the only way to survive this trial was to ride aboard the ark. "I'm not buying this guy's story. He pretty much reeks of deceit!" But as the day of reckoning approached, more and more people boarded the ark. Even Cryptids joined in the mad dash to safety. "Hey, I think we might as well get on that oversized tub, too. It's probably a trap, but that's the only way we'll find out for sure! Besides, what if that prophet was telling the truth?" The Heroes agreed with Yvette that the entire situation was suspicious, so they made the trek to Atatar... Epilogue "Well, it looks like that flood hallucination is gone, but... where are we?" After their victory over Ganymeda, the Heroes found that the ark was floating in the western seas, not far from the Goranwa Trench. Several of the fearsome Cryptids prowling the ship had disappeared along with the flood. They seemed to be the remaining minions summoned by Ganymeda. With the tense atmosphere lifted, and air of tranquility pervaded the ark. "I had a feeling it was a trap, but I never imagined the scheme was to collect all these creatures as a sacrifice to the Shadow King! I was seriously scared for a little while!" The Shadow King feeds off the life force of the planet's inhabitants, consuming everything whole. However, he was stymied again and again as the efforts of the Heroes staunched the flow of sustenance. It was entirely possible that Ganymeda was ordered to gather a massive amount of energy to make up for the deficiency. If that were the case, it would mean that the Heroes are finally being seen as a genuine threat to the Shadow King and his ambitions. "Hey, you're starting to look a little green. Don't tell me you get seasick that easily!" Yvette's insensitive laughter drew glares from the slightly nauseous Heroes as the ark continued its slow passage westward. Chapters/quests Individual rewards Android final rankings iOS final rankings Lucky ranking rewards Guild Rewards Android Guild Rankings iOS Guild Rankings Common individual rewards Category:Hell or Highwater Category:Odyssey Events Category:Events